Kenshin Uesugi
Nobunaga's Ambition Iron Triangle Kenshin Uesugi is a great character in this game,he is very skillful at cavalry tactics.The main event which happens to him is when he change his name from Kategora Nagao to Kenshin Uesugi and receive the tile Kanto chancellor from Norimasa Uesugi then this mark the beginning of the new clan in the game the Uesugi clan.This affects on the clan Uesugi,which now they have too much power,they start focusing at Kanto taking out Nagano,Utsunomia while on Tohoku region they attack Date,Mogami,Anto.Kenshin also focus his clan to civil technology and horse technology.He often strikes the Takeda clan to defeat them for supremacy.If he defeats Takeda or take some of their bases than Uesugi becomes unstoppable. Kenshin Uesugi Biography Life Kenshin is sometimes referred to as "The Dragon of Echigo" because of his fearsome skills in the martial arts displayed on the battlefield. His rival Shingen Takeda was called "The Tiger of Kai". In some versions of Chinese mythology(Shingen and Kenshin had always been interested in Chinese culture, especially the works of Sun Tzu), the Dragon and Tiger have always been bitter rivals who try to defeat one another, but neither is ever able to gain the upper hand.Though his rule over the Nagao clan was now unquestioned, much of Echigo was still independent of this young warlord's grasp. Kenshin immediately set out to cement his power in the region, but these efforts were still in their infant stages when far more pressing concerns appeared.Ogasawarahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ogasawara_NagatokiNagatoki and Murakami Yoshikiyo, two Shinano lords, both appeared before Kenshin requesting his help in halting the advances of the powerful warlord Takeda Shingen. Around the time Kenshin became the new lord of Echigo, Shingen had won major victories in Shinano Province. With the Takeda clan 's conquests taking them remarkably close to the borders of Echigo, Kenshin agreed to take the field. Kawanakajima What followed was the beginning of a rivalry which became legendary. In the first conflict between the two, both Uesugi Kenshin and Takeda Shingen were very cautious, only committing themselves to indecisive skirmishes. Over the years, there would eventually be a total number of five such engagements at the famous site of Kawanakajima, though only the fourth would prove to be a serious, all-out battle between the two. In 1561, Kenshin and Shingen fought the biggest battle they would fight, the fourth battle of Kawanakajima. Kenshin used an ingenious tactic: a special formation where the soldiers in the front would switch with their comrades in the rear, as those in the frontline became tired or wounded. This allowed the tired soldiers to take a break, while the soldiers who had not seen action would fight on the frontlines. This was extremely effective and because of this Kenshin nearly defeated Shingen. In this battle is the tale of Kenshin riding up to Shingen and slashing at him with his sword. Shingen fended off the blows with his iron war fan or tessen. However, Kenshin failed to finish Shingen off. A Takeda retainer drove him away, and Shingen made a counter-attack. The Uesugi army retreated and many drowned in a nearby river while others were cut down by the Takeda. Tedorigawa The Tedorigawa Campaign was precipitated by Uesugi intervention inside the domain of the Hatakayema, an Oda Client state. This event provoked the Uesugi incursion was a Coup d'état led by the pro Oda General Chō Shigetsura, that killed Hatakeyama Yoshinori the lord of Noto.Kenshin, taking the initiative moved to encircle Shigetsura’s forces preventing them from linking with the Oda army, and trapping Shigetsura in Anamizu Castle (the main Hatakeyama stronghold) Shigetsura was killed which resulted in the Hatakeyama to switch allegiance to the Uesugi. Due to the fall of Anamizu Castle the Oda army (now joined by Nobunaga himself) halted their march into Noto near the Tedori River and prepared to use cannons for stand-off tactics against the Uesugi. However a skillful nighttime feint by Kenshin (suggesting he had divided his forces) led to Nobunaga ordering Katsuie to charge against the Uesugi lines. Kenshin ordered the river’s floodgates to be opened. The strong current from the river prevented the Oda clan from effectively using its Arquebus and cannons. The Oda charge itself was repulsed due to the current and inferior close quarter ability of the ashigaru making up the bulk of the Oda army. Having suffered heavy casualties, Nobunaga ordered a retreat into Omi Province. Quotes "Forty Nine Years; One night's dream. A lifetime of prosperity; a cup of sake."